Coming Back
by battleshipxx101
Summary: With Ward being controlled by Lorelei, the team is forced to fight with one of their own. But what happens when they are forced to step back from the fight? How can Lorelei be defeated? How can Agent Ward be brought back? One-shot that contain SPOILERS! I do not own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.


**A/N: Hey everyone! New episode again tomorrow. And this fic is kind of my take of the episode tomorrow. I originally planned on posting this last weekend, but then school was killing me. -_- And now I really needed to finish it because they're releasing the new ep. Huhu Ward :'(**

**So anyway, back to the fic, this is kind of how I pictured the episode would go. Pictured meaning I poured a big vat of Skyeward in it so. Here you go! I hope you guys like it. xx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D**

* * *

The two women circled each other around the small space at the top of the cargo hold. One looked fierce and the other amused.

"If you think you can stop me, then you are fooling yourself. You're alone in this place. No warriors to save you." The amused one said.

"I don't need them to defeat you, Lorelei." The other answered.

"You can't stop me." Lorelei sneered. "I have enslaved an army already."

"Your control on those men will end when you return to Asgard. Or when you die." Lady Sif stated. "I seem to prefer the second one."

Lorelei smiled cunningly. "I have him to protect me." She said, jerking her head towards the side where the man stood.

"We'll see."

Then Sif swung the sword she held in her hand towards her enemy. The sounds of their swords were all that were heard.

Earlier, when Sif was brought to The Bus, Coulson informed her that the team tried to stop Lorelei, but it resulted to them fleeing. That is, without Agent Ward. He told her how the specialist didn't return to where they were supposed to meet. Sif warned them that Ward may become a threat to them, as they don't know what Lorelei has done yet, but the team insisted on him being spared and brought back safely. When Lorelei was found, they brought her to Interrogation. That was before they found out that Ward was already being controlled. They realized it too late when Ward helped Lorelei escape. A day after, Lorelei came back to the bus with Ward himself, intending to kill Sif. Ward locked everyone else up upstairs while Lorelei fought with her fellow Asgardian.

Their swords clashed with each other, but no one was going down. Sif threw here weapon upwards, but Lorelei blocked it with her own sword. Lorelei pushed forward which caused Sif to step backward. She tried to slash Sif in the stomach area, but Sif jumped backwards to dodge it. Lorelei threw her sword again, but Sif blocked her attack. The latter swung her sword from above, but Lorelei kicked her in the stomach before Sif could move. The warrior fell down to the ground, and Lorelei pulled out her dagger that was concealed in her dress. She bent down to face the fallen warrior and aimed the knife against Sif's heart, but the warrior had her knees tucked, thereby preventing the other woman from stabbing her. She resisted Lorelei but unfortunately, the latter had grabbed her by the neck and was choking her.

This was it. Sif felt her body starting to weaken. The knife was mere centimeters from her chest.

"You're finished." Then, with one sharp yell of rage, Lorelei raised her hand and started to bring it down to kill Sif, but before she could do so, she felt something stop her.

A strong hand gripped her wrist, and prevented her from moving her hand downwards. Sif immediately saw the person who tried to stop Lorelei. She immediately took the chance to push Lorelei off of her by punching her in the jaw and thrusting her knees against the enchantress.

Lorelei fell backwards, and Sif rolled to her side, coughing violently as she tried to catch her breath. Lorelei stood up and glared at her new opponent, who backed a few steps.

"You dare try to stop me?" She asked with a scheming voice and laughed a high-pitched laugh. "A new challenger, hmm?" Lorelei glanced back at Agent Ward, who still stayed at the side, but looked like he was ready to fight.

"Perhaps you can tell me who you are." Lorelei said.

"I'm part of the team you messed with, Lorelei, and I can't let that happen."

"You are Skye, aren't you? Oh! How good to see you, really, but it's a shame. I do not want such a precious face damaged." Lorelei grinned.

"You're gonna lose." Skye said.

"And why would I? Your so-called protector has been enchanted. The Asgardian Warrior lies defeated at my feet. And you? You are only human. You will fall down."

"I can handle you."

Then another fight ensued. During the exchanges of punches and hits, Skye managed to pick up the dagger that was on the floor. When she aimed it at Lorelei, she saw Ward step towards them, looking determined to intervene so that Lorelei would not get hurt.

Amidst this entire bout, Skye was hurting inside. She was still fresh from the accident that happened to her. She could still feel the stitches on her skin. Waking up and finding that the team was attacked was one of the worst feelings that she felt. And to add to that, the one person she was expecting to see as soon as her eyes opened, was here, standing away from her, ready to hurt her. Skye wanted to cry. She knew she couldn't fight off Lorelei on her own, but she had to try. For the team. For Ward. She had to bring him back. She couldn't accept that he was turning against them. Against her. She need him back.

As Ward neared the fighting women, Skye couldn't help but glance at him. And when she did, Lorelei took advantage of the moment and grabbed the knife from her. Skye was spun around until Lorelei had the knife on her throat. Skye felt pain on her abdomen as her wound reacted to the sudden attack.

But she was clever. Skye stepped on Lorelei's foot _hard. _Lorelei yelled in pain and fury. She pushed Skye away, but this only led her to stumble against her own S.O.

Ward fell backwards with Skye. For a moment there, Skye looked into his eyes. They weren't the familiar brown eyes that she knew. Ward's eyes were darkened. His pupils showed no recognition of her.

"Finish her, Grant." Lorelei told him as she held out the knife. Ward stood up and took the knife. Skye jumped to her feet, even though her stomach complained. Fear was eating her up already, since this was Ward. This was the person whom she can't fool no matter what.

Ward clutched the dagger in his hand as he stood in front of Skye, who had her hands raised midway.

"Grant, listen to me. You know you can't hurt me." Her pleading eyes stung with tears.

"Yes I can. That's just what I'm about to do."

"This is not you, damn it!" Tears had now started to fall from her eyes. "Grant, this is not you. You wouldn't hurt me. You swore that you would protect me! You said so yourself!" She desperately searched his eyes, but she found no acknowledgement at all.

"You–you care about me!" Skye yelled at him.

Ward shook his head. "I never did. I only cared for Lorelei."

"That's what she's making you think, Grant! She's controlling you. She doesn't care about you. You're just a follower to her. She will get rid of you when she's done with you!"

Ward lowered his hand. Lorelei noticed this immediately.

"She's lying, Grant. You know I care about you." Lorelei said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Grant, please. She's only making you think that you are important for her, when the truth is that she doesn't need you. She can easily replace you!" Skye cried.

This time, Ward looked confused. Skye felt hopeless. She didn't know what else there was to say. When Lorelei would say something, it would be law for Ward. She needed a solution. So, when Ward turned around to glance at Lorelei, she took her chance.

She ran forward, grabbed his cheek, and pulled him close until her lips met with his. Her other hand reached the back of his neck as she kissed him hard. When their lips parted, Skye still refused to let him go as she cried. Then, she softly whispered.

"Don't let her take you away from me." She said to him. For a moment, she just waited for her fate. It was a hell of a second to wait either for the dagger to make contact with her body or for Ward to finally regain his own mind.

Then, she heard the dagger drop, and at the same time, she heard his voice. It was his real voice this time.

"Skye," he breathed against her lips. When Skye pulled away to look at him, she saw the familiar brown eyes that she secretly loved.

Skye laughed as more tears cascaded on her cheeks. She had him again. Grant was back. Her S.O. cupped her face and wiped her tears away.

Then suddenly, they heard a loud yell. Skye looked past Ward's shoulder and saw Lorelei charging towards them with a sword. Her eyes glimmered in anger.

Ward moved quickly and shielded Skye. But before Lorelei could reach another step towards them, Sif appeared and tackled her from the side. Lorelei fell and Sif threw a square punch to her face and finally knocked her out.

Lady Sif stood up and looked at the other two.

"Agent Ward?" She asked warily.

"I know what you're going to say, Sif. But I can assure you that I'm back. I'm not under her control anymore."

Sif took a moment before she nodded. "I shall bind her and keep her inside your chamber." Sif then disappeared with Lorelei's unconscious form.

Ward turned back around to face Skye. Then, without hesitating, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close against him.

"I am so _so _sorry, Skye."

Skye's chuckle was muffled against Ward's shoulder. "It's okay, Robot."

"No, it's not." His voice was serious. "I almost killed you.

"But you didn't, Ward. That's all that matters to me." She pulled away to look at him.

He was still frowning and looking guilty. So, Skye moved forward again and reclaimed his lips. She kissed him passionately and he kissed her right back. When they pulled apart, Skye kept her head against Ward's chest as he held her head.

"I'm sorry, Skye."

"Stop it, Ward. I don't care about what happened. All I care about is having you here again. With me."

They stayed like that for a few minutes as they clung on to each other. Ward felt extremely guilty for what he had done, but he knew Skye won't tolerate him blaming himself. He felt more than happy that his rookie was back as well, just as he was now. Deep inside, he knew that if there was one person capable of bringing him back, it was Skye.

* * *

**A/N: Tadaaa! I should be studying now because I have finals so, I hope you guys liked it. Enjoy the next episode. Rate and Review! xx**


End file.
